1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plane structure of a lighting apparatus and more especially, relates to a plane structure of a light-emitting diode lighting apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the development and progress of the technology, light-emitting diode (LED) plays an important role on various application due to its low thermal dissipation, low power consumption, long life, quick response, small volume, good vibration resistance, no gas discharge and plate package. Thus, LED may be applied on the products of lighting, prospect design, transportation instruction and electric display.
For example, on the application of prospect beautification, a lighting system with LED may present effects on the varieties of color light not only to provide the function of ambient lighting but also to generate colorful enrichment with low power consumption. However, the application of LED is provided generally with LEDs associated with the layout of circuit fixed or attached onto a hard and opaque carrier, which limits the size, dimensions, shape and viewing effect for an applied product.